1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device for the throttle operation, particularly to one capable to solve a grave problem that the throttle is stuck immovable and the engine is consequently keeping operation at a high speed, impossible to be controlled to reduce the speed of its operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As to the traditional mode of controlling a vehicle throttle, the throttle lever is pushed upward by means of an end of a spring, with the throttle lever having one end connected to a shaft; the shaft has one end connected to a linking plate that is connected to a throttle line at one end. Then the shaft can be moved by the throttle lever, with the linking plate and the throttle line shifting synchronously, so the throttle valve may be opened in various degrees and the engine operates to give out an output to drive a vehicle. If the throttle line is released, then it may at once recover the original position to decrease the operating speed of the engine to a slow condition. This kind of pressing down and releasing movement for controlling the throttle is not so ideal, because the throttle line can be frozen to get stuck in case of much moisture in a cold weather. Moreover, if the throttle line becomes old or something miscellaneous enters to tightening the throttle line immovable, it cannot work normally. Or the throttle valve in the throttle does not work well because of its old age or of inferior quality. All those defects can affect the normal function of the operation of the throttle which may cause irregular operation of the engine that may keep its high speed of operation without possibility of lowing down its speed. This conventional uncontrollability of a vehicle easily gives rise to a danger in driving.